Lunch/Transcript
* Narrator: Peppa and George have come to Granny Pig and Grandpa Pig’s house for lunch. * Peppa Pig: Granny Pig! * George: Ganky ‘ig! * Granny Pig: Hello, my little ones. Would you like to pick some vegetables from the garden for lunch? * Peppa Pig: Yes, please. * Peppa Pig: Grandpa Pig! * George: Papa ‘ig! * Grandpa Pig: Hello, Peppa, George. * Narrator: This is Grandpa Pig’s vegetable garden. He has grown all these vegetables himself. * George: Grr. * Grandpa Pig: What’s this? * George: Dinosaur. * Grandpa Pig: A dinosaur? * Grandpa Pig: Let’s choose some vegetables for lunch. * Grandpa Pig: Peppa, do you like tomatoes? * Peppa Pig: Yes, Grandpa Pig. * Grandpa Pig: George, do you like tomatoes? * George: No. * Peppa Pig: George does not like tomatoes. * Grandpa Pig: Oh, dear. * Grandpa Pig: Do you both like lettuce? * Peppa Pig: Yes, Grandpa Pig. * George: No. * Peppa Pig: George does not like lettuce. * Grandpa Pig: Oh, dear. I must have something that George likes. * Grandpa Pig: Do you like cucumber? * George: Yuck! * Narrator: George does not like cucumbers. And he does not like lettuce. And he does not like tomatoes. * Grandpa Pig: Well, George, what vegetable do you like? * George: Chocolate cake. * Peppa Pig: Silly George. Chocolate cake isn’t a vegetable. * Grandpa Pig: Maybe George will like the vegetables when they’re made into a lovely salad. * Granny Pig: Oh, lovely fresh tomatoes, lettuce and cucumber. * Granny Pig: First, we have to wash them. * Narrator: Peppa and George help Granny Pig wash the vegetables. * Granny Pig: Maybe that’s enough washing. * Narrator: Granny Pig has made the tomatoes, lettuce and cucumber into a salad. * Granny Pig: Grandpa Pig, can you call everyone to lunch? * Grandpa Pig: Lunch! * Narrator: Granny Pig has made pizza for lunch. * Granny Pig: And here’s some salad made with Grandpa’s tomatoes, lettuce and cucumber. * Grandpa Pig: Tuck in, everyone. * Narrator: George has eaten his pizza, but George does not like the tomatoes, or the lettuce, or the cucumber. * Granny Pig: Oh, dear, George. Don’t you like the salad? * George: No. * Mummy Pig: George, just try a little bit of this lovely tomato. * George: Yuck! * Granny Pig: George, this is cucumber. Grandpa Pig grew it in his garden. * George: Lleaugh!! * Daddy Pig: Try a piece of lettuce, George. It’s yummy. * (George Pig is crying) * Grandpa Pig: Oh, now, now, George. * (George cries a bit) * Grandpa Pig: Look what I’m doing. * Grandpa Pig: Now it’s a dinosaur. * George: Dinosaur, grr. * Narrator: George loves dinosaurs. George is eating the tomatoes, lettuce and cucumber. * Mummy Pig: Well done, George. * Granny Pig: Would you like some more, George? * George: Full. * Grandpa Pig: George, are you too full to eat any more tomatoes, lettuce or cucumber? * Narrator: George is too full to eat any more. * Mummy Pig: George, are you too full to eat anything more? * Narrator: George is too full to eat anything more. * Granny Pig: Oh, well. Then you won’t want any of this chocolate cake. * George: Chocolate cake! * Grandpa Pig: My word! George seems to have got his appetite back. Category:Transcripts